Electronic postage meters are well known. Such devices operate under microcomputer control to perform printing and accounting operations associated with the printing of a postal indicia on an envelope. Such accounting is based typically on encoded information as to the position of the printwheels which print the postal value.
Conventionally, assembly of electronic postage meters has required a highly skilled work force to provide the assurance of proper operation of the meter setting motors in setting the appropriate printwheel to the required print value. It is extremely important both from a quality standpoint and since the meter is accounting for postage meter funds that such proper operation be maintained. However, in order to achieve these results in conventional postage meters, the assembly time and costs of such assurance in manufacturing the meter are correspondingly high.